Restricted Rock Paper Scissors
__NOEDITSECTION__ Restricted Rock, Paper, Scissors (限定ジャンケン) is a gamble using cards and is the first gamble Kaiji participates in. The game featured in the gambling tournament the first night Kaiji spends on Espoir, with an average survival rate of 50%. A video game called Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji was created based on this gamble. It also appears in the Gyakkyō Burai Kaiji: Death or Survival video game. Gameplay The rules were outlined after the issuing of war funds, which were done a minimum of ¥1,000,000 and ¥10 million. The money was in effect a loan, equaling the debt of the contestant and compounded at 1.5% every ten minutes for the four-hour voyage; contestants who hold onto their funds for the length of the trip would have to pay 140% of what they invested, thus putting an incentive to finish games early. Money that exceeded the amount needed to repay the loan to the Espoir hosts would be pocketed by the contestant. This gamble is similar to the original game but with a twist - the hand gestures are represented by cards, and contestants are given four cards each with the same gesture for a total of twelve. Contestants are also given three plastic stars as collateral to bet on each round of play - whenever one loses a round, the winner gets a star from the loser. To survive the night, contestants must maintain their three star pendants and lose all of their gesture cards. Cards cannot be destroyed or thrown away, to do so is subject to instant disqualification. Due to the simple nature of the game, single matches can be completed within ten seconds, and players can win or lose in a matter of minutes. Winners are allowed to go upstairs, where any extra star pendants are exchanged for cash and they lounge in a small cafe. In the event of a loss, individuals are taken to away to a back room by blacksuits. Aftermath Once the player ends a game the following can happen. * If the players wins the game before the time runs out he will be given the option to go upstairs to exchange his stars for money and rest at a cafe, or he can sell his stars at a sale which will happen afterwards. * If the player lose the game, he will be taken to the other room where he will be stripped of his clothes, and be sent to Teiai to work a slave. * Those with less stars will be given the chance to buy on of the extra stars from the winners in order to win. The players will only be given 10 minutes to sell and buy stars. The price of a single stars can rise. The participants will also be given the option to buy the freedom of a person in the other room, which is a the price of three stars. Participants File:hyena.jpg|Hyena File:Joji_Funai.jpg|link=Joji Funai|Joji Funai File:laborkaiji.jpg|link=Kaiji Itou|Kaiji Itou File:kitami.jpg|link=Kitami|Kitami File:koji_ishida.jpg|link=Koji Ishida|Koji Ishida File:mamoru_ando.jpg|link=Mamoru Andou|Mamoru Andou File:okabayashi.jpg|link=Okabayashi|Okabayashi File:sekai.png|link=Sakai|Sakai File:takada.jpg|Takada File:takeshi_furuhata.jpg|link=Takeshi Furuhata|Takeshi Furuhata Gallery Kaiji-05-op-rock-paper-scissors-cards.jpg rockpaperscissors02.jpg badges.jpg|The badges used. Chuukan Kanriroku Tonegawa Rockpaperscissors_tonegawa_cards.jpg|Early designs. Rockpaperscissors_tonegawa_badges.jpg|Early design. Trivia * In the manga and live action film, the losers are marked with a branding iron with the a number (or the case of the film, the logo of Teiai). Also in the manga, the blacksuits destroys your passport. * Is it unknown what happens to the players who lose the game. According to Funai, the losers are sent to Teiai to work as slaves where they are forced to do manual labour, or in other cases, sell their organs to the black market, or being forced into prostitution. This is confirmed in the live action film, where Kaiji and Ishida are sent to work at Teiai´s Underground Labour Camp. * The game was invented and refined by Saemon. Though Tonegawa gave it its name. Category:Items Category:Gambles Category:Espoir Category:Teiai Corporation